


mes amours

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Minor Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: "You've been running yourself ragged trying to keep everything under control while Clint & I are off on various missions. You need a break.""Ok, yes, I need a break. But Paris?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of my brain running amok and way too many snow days cooped up in the house.
> 
> Many thanks to @paperairplanesopenwindows for all the encouragement and providing visual inspiration.

They were arguing again. 

Well, not really arguing, but reviewing Natasha and Laura's upcoming trip with the intensity of a mission. Clint was pointing out all the things that could go wrong; Natasha was reminding him that if she was competent enough to keep him alive during life and death situations, she was competent enough to keep Laura alive while they took a measly little vacation.

Laura secretly thought he was more worried about being responsible for the two pint-sized humans at home all by himself, but she was loathe to mention that aloud.

In any case, the three of them had already gone over Nat and Laura's plans half a dozen times at least, so Laura tuned them out and focused on Cooper instead.

"Do you hafta go?" he asked.

Laura crouched down in front of him. "It's only for four days and you'll be in school most of that time. You'll barely even miss me."

"I'll miss you," he said with a pout.

"Of course you will," she said soothingly, gently rubbing his arm. "But you'll also be having lots of fun with Daddy and your friends and the time with fly by."

"I guess."

"And when we get back, Auntie Nat said she wanted to stay a few extra days before heading back to New York."

Coopers eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Really. So be good for Daddy," she said, giving him a hug and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. "And don't forget to be a good helper and to be nice to your baby sister."

Cooper wrinkled his nose but nodded anyways. "Ok. Can I go play now?"

"Yes," she said, giving him one last hug. "Go play."

"Bye, Mama." He turned and waved to Natasha. "Bye, Auntie Nat. Have fun!"

Laura watched him scamper away then squared her shoulders and turned to Clint and Natasha.  
"Done bickering yet?"

"We weren't --"

Laura held up her hand to silence them. "You were, but I'll forgive you both because I love you and I _really_ want this vacation."

She looked at Clint. "You're all good?"

He shrugged. "As good as I'm going to be."

"And you're ok on the kids' schedules?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Cooper's bus leaves at 7:25, comes back around 2:30, and he has t-ball on Tuesday. Lila should be in her crib no later than 6:30 each evening and she can't have any peanut butter yet no matter what Coop tries to tell me."

Laura nodded in approval and kissed his cheek, then turned to Natasha. 

"We're all set?"

"Bags are already in the car," Natasha confirmed. 

Clint nodded and leaned over to give Natasha a tight hug. Then he reached for Laura, kissing her softly before giving her an equally tight hug.

"Love you," he said. "Have fun. Don't let Nat get you into too much trouble."

"Please. Like she hasn't already fallen into enough trouble by marrying you and having your spawn," Natasha said with a grin.

"Stop!" Laura laughed, giving Clint another kiss before steering Nat out the door. "We'll see you in a few days."

\----

"So where are we going?" Laura finally asked as they pulled out onto the main road.

"Here," Natasha said, pulling a shiny black SHIELD folder from the pocket in the door next to her. "Take a look for yourself."

Laura looked down at the folder then back up at Natasha. 

"Why, Natasha Romanoff, are you taking me on a mission with you?" she teased.

Natasha snorted. 

"Hardly. That was the only thing I could find around the house to put the itineraries in." She turned smoothly out onto the highway. "Does Clint steal all his stationery from HQ?"

"Usually," Laura giggled, flipping the folder open and discovering two printed plane tickets to Paris. She turned towards Natasha, shocked. "Natasha! I thought you were taking me to the cabin in Ottawa or something like that when you said I'd need my passport. This is too much!"

Natasha kept her eyes steady on the road. "You deserve Paris."

"Maybe," Laura said, looking at her skeptically. "But now? When I've got a first grader and six month old infant at home?"

"Yes," Natasha said firmly. "Definitely now. You've been running yourself ragged trying to keep everything under control while Clint & I are off on various missions. You need a break."

"Ok, yes, I need a break. But Paris?"

"You were getting all maudlin about it the other night while we were watching that movie," Natasha pointed out.

"I'm only a few months postpartum. I get maudlin about a lot of things," Laura argued.

"Exactly," Natasha said. "So Clint and I decided a vacation was just the thing to help you get back to being yourself."

Laura turned that over in her head a little bit and decided they had a point. She was lucky to have two people who loved her so much.

"I always thought I'd be seeing Paris and the Eiffel Tower with my husband."

Natasha laughed. "Trust me when I tell you the Eiffel Tower with Clint is no fun. He spends the entire time plotting out the best ways to scale it and then pointing out all the targets he'd be able to reach from the top. I'm much more fun."

Laura laughed and curled up comfortably in the passenger seat. "I can totally see that."

\-----

They landed in Paris late that night and Natasha immediately whisked her off to a small hotel on the edge of the city. The room was tiny and a little shabby, but as soon as Natasha opened the bathroom door and showed Laura the huge clawfoot tub, any doubts she had about the hotel vanished.

"Oh my lord," she gushed. "I don't think I've ever seen a tub like this outside of a movie."

"Why don't you get our bath started while I pour the wine?" Natasha suggested.

"Oh, are we sharing a bath?" Laura asked with a grin, already reaching for the hot water tap.

"You bet your sweet ass we are," Natasha replied with a grin of her own.

A little while later, they settled facing one another in the warm, frothy water, their legs entwined.

"So now that we're here, what's our plan?" Laura asked, her toes skimming along Natasha's thigh.

"Here in this tub or here in Paris?" Natasha teased.

Laura took a sip from her glass of wine and then carefully set it back onto the floor next to the tub. 

"Paris, of course."

Natasha made a little moue of disappointment. 

"Pity, I was hoping you'd say the tub."

"I'm sure you were," Laura said with a giggle. "And we'll be getting to that in a little bit, but I'm in Paris - Paris! - and I want to know what plans you have for showing me the City of Lights."

"Well, we won't be here long enough to see all the city has to offer, but I was thinking we'd have time to see some of the highlights."

Laura leaned forward eagerly. "Such as?"

Natasha shrugged, then ticked off some ideas on her fingers. "The Louvre, Notre Dame, a walk along the Seine... Is there anything else you might fancy?"

"The Eiffel Tower," Laura reminded her. "I refuse to leave Paris without seeing the Eiffel Tower."

"We will not forget the Eiffel Tower," Natasha assured her. "But first…"

Natasha rose up on her knees, sloshing water over the side of the tub as she slid between Laura's legs.

"Before we get to any of that," she said, her hands sliding through Laura's hair and playing with the damp tendrils at the nape of her neck. "Tonight's our only night in this hotel before we move to a little bolt hole of mine. And while the apartment has many charms, a big old tub is not one of them."

"It has been a while since I had sex in a bathtub," Laura mused, her own hands skimming across Natasha's wet skin to circle her waist. "And it would be a waste not to take advantage of the moment."

"It would," Natasha said, her lips ghosting against Laura's. "That's what I like about you Bartons. You always understand the importance of taking advantage of the moment."

\-----

"C'mon, sleepyhead, time to get up," Natasha's chipper voice chirped much too early the next morning.

"No," Laura mumbled from within the pile of blankets and pillows. "There's no baby crying, no boy bouncing next to me and whining about wanting to watch tv, and no husband angling for morning sex. I am not getting up yet."

"What if your girlfriend is angling for morning sex?" Nat asked. 

"Then she'll just have to wait for a more decent hour," Laura grumbled. "It's too early."

"It's nine o'clock," Natasha corrected. "And Paris is waiting for us."

Laura poked her head up out of the covers. She couldn't possibly have slept that late. She hadn't slept until nine in _years_ , probably since before she'd first started dating Clint. Definitely not since having kids.

"Nine? Really?" she asked, incredulously. 

Natasha laughed. 

"Really," she said, reaching for the duvet and yanking it down to the end of the bed.

Laura yelped, making an aborted attempt to grab at it. 

"Cripes! You're ten times worse than any six year old boy!" 

"Bet I'm ten times more fun, too," Natasha said with a wink.

She had a point. Much as Laura loved Coop and had fun doing stuff with him, adult time with Natasha tended to be way more enjoyable. And if today hadn't been their first day in Paris, Laura would be taking Natasha up on her silent invitation and dragging her back into bed with her. 

But it was their first day here, and Laura wanted to enjoy all the city had to offer.

"Stop ogling my body," Laura grumbled good naturedly, as she climbed out of the bed and rooted around in her bag for some clothes.

"Then put some clothes on it," Natasha ordered, settling on the edge of the bed to watch Laura get ready.

"What's our plan this morning?" Laura asked as she tugged a shirt on and reached for a hairbrush. "You said something about moving to your apartment?"

Natasha nodded. "First we get our stuff stashed there, then we get some breakfast at a little cafe I know nearby, and then we explore."

\-----

As Natasha chatted with the cafe's clerk -- apparently she was a regular patron there -- Laura dug out her cell phone and dialed Clint.

"Mornin'," his sleep roughened voice greeted.

"Morning," Laura said, smiling at the sound of his voice. 

She winked at Natasha, then gestured towards the window, indicating she was going to take her call over at one of the tables. Nat nodded and Laura wandered over to take a seat.

"Did I wake you?" Laura asked.

"Little bit, yeah," he said. 

"So you're still in bed?"

"Yes," he answered, and she picture him stretching out, arm and leg muscles flexing.

"Whatcha wearing?" she asked teasingly.

"Sweatpants and a tee shirt I'm not entirely sure doesn't have baby puke on it," he replied, a smile in his voice. "How 'bout you?"

"Oh, you know, Natasha and I are still lounging around in bed, buck-ass naked," she answered, grinning.

"First of all, it's… What? Ten o'clock there? Eleven? Second, Natasha isn't the type to lounge around anywhere. Once she's up, she's up. And third, I can practically smell the croissants from here. Are you at that patisserie near her apartment?"

Laura laughed. "Yes. How did you know? No, never mind. It's Natasha."

"Yeah, it's Natasha," Clint agreed. "You should try the tartine while you're there. You'll love it."

"I think Nat's already ordered for us. She's been chatting with the girl at the counter for a while. If my grasp of French is accurate, the girl is quite despondent that Mademoiselle Natalia is no longer with Monsieur Barton. Although she does think Nat's new girlfriend is very cute."

Clint laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Should I blow her mind and tell her I'm Madame Barton?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," he said. "Is your French good enough to say that?"

Laura shrugged, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Probably not. Besides, the girl _is_ French. Also, maybe only twenty-two. She probably wouldn't be that scandalized."

Clint laughed again, and then she heard him swear softly under his breath.

"Hey, the baby's starting to cry. I gotta go," he said.

Laura frowned in disappointment, but silently nodded. "Kiss my baby girl good morning for me."

"I will," he promised. "Have fun today. Love you."

"Love you, too."

\-----

The next few days flew by in a blur, with tons of sightseeing, lots of lavish food, and quite a few stolen romantic moments. There was also a trip to see the Eiffel Tower at night, which was just as awe-inspiring as Laura had hoped it would be.

Laura also discovered that the tower could be viewed from the window in Natasha's bedroom if she stood at just the right angle. Natasha had given her grief about it a few times already, when Laura had stood there craning her neck to see it. 

Laura didn't really care; she laughed off Natasha's concern and told her that if she got any kinks in her neck, she'd just have Natasha massage them out. 

Natasha hadn't minded that idea at all.

Which is exactly how Laura found herself curled up in Natasha's bed with her head resting against Natasha's stomach.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" Natasha asked, gazing down at her with a small smile. "A few orgasms?"

Laura laughed.

"More than just a few."

"Oh? Just how many times did I get you off this last round?" Natasha asked, raising a brow.

"Never you mind. Besides, I wasn't talking about the orgasms," Laura said, rolling her eyes and sitting up so she was face to face with Natasha. "At least not _just_ the orgasms."

"Then what?"

"This trip," she explained. "I didn't even realize I needed it this badly, but you and Clint did. So thank you."

Natasha shrugged. "It was mostly Clint's idea. I just provided the locale. Honestly, I'm surprised he's never taken you himself."

It was Laura's turn to shrug. 

"He was always so busy with SHIELD. And then there was Cooper and now Lila… It never seemed like the right time. I'm really glad you got me to come on this trip though. The city is so beautiful."

Natasha reached over and linked their hands together.

"Not as beautiful as you."

\-----

As fabulous as Paris was, Laura was still awfully glad to get back home to her family in the big rambling farmhouse a few days later.

She greeted Clint with a big kiss and hug, then shooed him outside with Natasha so she could spend some time alone with the children and hear all about Cooper's week.

An hour later, she heard the back door open. Lila was snoring softly in the crook of one arm and Cooper had just fallen asleep snuggled up against her other side. She contemplated calling out a warning so neither Clint nor Natasha would accidentally wake the kids then figured as soon as they saw her recumbent form, they'd get the idea.

They did. Their low voices halted all together when they reached the sitting room entry and could see her, head back, eyes closed, with a small body nestled on either side of her.

"I thought the idea was that she'd get some time to rest and relax while in Paris," Clint said, confusion clear in his voice. 

"She did. Lots of rest and relaxation." 

There was a short pause. 

"And sex," Natasha added. Laura could practically see the smirk on her face as she said it. "I may have worn her out with a lot of sex."

"Sex, huh?"

"Yes," Natasha said, her amusement clear. 

"You know, I could use some relaxation," she heard Clint say, his voice suddenly rough and husky.

Laura knew that voice well. It was his _I'm horny_ voice. She wondered if she should give up the ghost of sleep and clue them into the fact that she was listening in on their conversation. Then she figured that they were adults. They could handle things themselves without her intervention.

"Four days alone with the kids took that much out of you, hmm?" Natasha asked.

"Something like that."

Laura heard the rustle of fabric and then Natasha's throaty laugh, and decided enough was enough. She was never going to get any sleep if they decided to get naked right here, right now.

"Go upstairs," she commanded, not even bothering to open her eyes. 

She heard Natasha laugh, then Clint's gravelly voice. 

"I thought you were asleep?"

"Almost, but not quite," she said, cracking an eye open so she could see them. "It's ok. Really. I just wanna stay here and snuggle with my babies. Feel free to go have lots of sex with each other. But do it upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am," Natasha said, coming over to kiss her brow.

Clint nodded in agreement and lifted the old knitted blanket closer around Laura and the children. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Now go," she repeated, closing her eyes again. "I want you both well rested for later."

"You have plans for later?" Clint asked, a smile in his voice.

"The only way you'll find out is if you and Nat go away and let me sleep."

"Yes, dear," their two voices replied in unison.

Laura smiled and finally drifted off.


End file.
